listening seeing becoming everything
by helenluvsboo
Summary: sounds sights being him to his knees and help him become. Shamelessly Swan Hunter. Post-Curse Fairytale land AU. For arianakristine4. Rated T because of the F-word and some sexual mentions.


**listening seeing becoming everything**

* * *

For Ari, who made glorious Gremma fluff for me. I wanted to return the favour, but with a twist. Sorry it's a bit late. I hope you enjoy.

It was meant to be fluff. I had this cool AU idea about after the curse about The Huntsman not remembering and watching and listening to Emma meeting with his wolf brother on several repeated occasions and falling in love with her through that and then his memories being restored after she catches him and they kiss… but this happened instead. It was very spur-of-the-moment and literally stream-of-consciousness. I'm sorry. I really hope you like it, I really dunno if it counts as fluff, and I will write something else if this does not satisfy.

* * *

i.

it is the sounds of the forest that wake him and bring him back to life how did this happen how is he here the last thing he remembers is waiting in his cell for the queen's curse to fall his heart oh gods his heart

…

it is beating in his chest again

* * *

ii.

it is the sound of his wolf brother's howl that brings him to his knees is he in trouble has the curse hurt him this forest seems right feels right is right did the curse not work because he knows that this is his old home except for one thing his wolf brother is missing

…

and something else is missing too something golden and battered and oh-so-beautiful that his heart aches in his chest he needs to find his brother they need to find a place he needs to try to remember

* * *

iii.

it is the sound of a woman crying that brings his stumbling to a stop why is a woman crying this is the middle of the forest how can a woman be here and why would a human be near his brother is she crying for his brother is this one of the few good humans is his brother in trouble is she mourning him

…

Something inside him clenches and those sobs sound so painfully familiar that he stops and leans against a tree and tries to think where does he know them from why can't he remember why is everything so blurred and broken inside of him he needs more much more he needs everything he needs the golden light of his dreams

* * *

iv.

the sight of the woman is unlike any he has ever seen she is strong and brave and broken and sobbing all at once and he wants to take her in his arms like he never has taken any human never wanted to be close to any human why is she laying on the ground with his wolf brother who is she that his wolf brother is curled so protectively near her how can they be so familiar

…

he sees her more clearly now the knight in red leather armour who comes to save her child from the queen who comes to free their town from the curse who comes to him to love him and help him and make him whole and oh gods she is not just a knight she is a princess the princess a saviour the saviour and he is so unworthy of her love but he knows that if she will have him he will hunt day and night for her and hold her and keep her safe and give her all the badges and second chances and smiles that he can find because he is graham humbert and he is the huntsman and she is emma swan and she is the saviour princess and he loves her with every fibre of his being

* * *

v.

feeling rather than seeing his brother rises when their eyes meet and that red eye has never been more welcome the saviour deputy princess sheriff raises her head and reaches for his wolf brother murmuring that she needs him for just a little while longer a little more time another moment more because she is not finished mourning will never be finished mourning and this dress is horrible and wearing her red jacket over it isn't enough and she still is not comfortable will never be comfortable with being a fucking princess in fucking fairytale land because she doesn't get a fairytale and she doesn't get a happy ending and she

IS NO LONGER ALONE

WILL NEVER BE ALONE AGAIN

IF SHE'LL TAKE HIM THE HUNTSMAN GRAHAM HUMBERT AS HE IS

HE WILL NEVER LEAVE HER SIDE HE WILL DO EVERYTHING FOR HER BE EVERYTHING FOR HER

…

he can taste every inch of her before she's even moved and she's speaking and of course she will take him forever and always he can be her everything and she'll be his and she is tackling him and kissing him so hard he feels like he is losing his breath but he doesn't care because he is alive and whole and so is the woman he loves and he is getting his happy ending and so is she and they are together and nothing else matters just love and lips and tongue and teeth and touching and feeling all over everywhere

ALWAYS


End file.
